Ryuusei
by aencille
Summary: Two a half years have already passed and we still haven't heard from Sasuke. He came and offered alliance to the wretched Orochimaru. The question that still keeps us all awake is...Is he still alive?


_Hello Everyone! This is my first to write a fanfic, therefore, I wish for everyone to go easy on me. Of course, I'm open for any comments or suggestions, but, if you hate my works, go away and never come back. Okay? Everything I write here are just for recreational purposes, not to offend anyone. PS: I wrote this one on Sakura's Point of View_

**Disclaimer:** I would like to say I do not own any of the characters said below nor the animanga Naruto.

* * *

**6:20 AM**. I opened my eyes as the first daybreak shone in my eyes gently. I made my bed and went to the bathroom. I looked up to the mirror, focusing my vision. I never realized that my hair was long already...the same length as before...years ago. I washed my face, brushed my teeth...Yes, a day like yesterday and like the day before yesterday. History is likely repeating itself every now and then. Although, I still feel empty deep inside. 

I just took out some milk and cookies out of the fridge like I usually do. I grabbed a piece and took one bite. Suddenly, I already felt satisfied. One more bite and I think I'm gonna be sick. 

_I'm not...I'm not usually like this...   
...   
What is this that I'm feeling?_   
:slaps face:   
_I think I need fresh air..._

I went to the rooftop and sat down on the edge of the balustrade. The skies are crystal clear, the wind softly passes my long cherry pink hair. I looked out far, it was still the same old Konoha every now and then. Staring blankly into space. But then, something is still amiss. 

And...Yes...I remember those days! The time I became a genin, and was assigned on Team 7. The tranquil Kakashi-sensei, the ever-so cheerful Naruto and... 

Sasuke-kun 

Yeah...Uchiha Sasuke. It's been a while ever since I thought of him. My heart feels empty. 

Two and a half years have already passed since he left. His words still echoes in my mind... 

_"I'm different from you guys. I walk a different path than you guys. I tried to think that it was my path to do the things we've done up until now." _

"The four of us did things together, but my heart decided on revenge in the end. That's my purpose in life." 

I... I Love you so much! 

"I'll do anything for you. So, please! Stay here!" 

"You really are annoying." 

"DON'T LEAVE! IF YOU DO I'LL SCREAM!" 

"Sakura... Thank you..." 

I...I wasn't able to do anything back then. I was weak. And to think of giving up on him...Before I realized it, tears already started falling out of my eyes. I always have this funny feeling in my chest, but this time...it aches. I feel the gentle wind slowly scars my heart. 

Sometimes, I even ask myself why I even bother crying for a person who wouldn't even return. But...why do I keep believing that someday, I'll see you again. That you haven't fully betrayed us all. That there is still warmth in your cold, frozen heart. Someday...Maybe. Just maybe... 

BEEP BEEP BEEP ! 

Huh? Oh, right, my alarm clock. I almost forgot, I still have to train with Tsunade-sama. I hurriedly ran down the stairs and straight to my room. I just brushed my hair, fixed myself up. I walked outside, breathed deep and hoping that this day...this day, makes one big step closer to seeing him again. 

Oh great, now I'm late. I'm sure Tsunade-sama is really gonna get impatient. I ran briskly. I can already imagine her face right now...The raised eye-brow, and the glare that tells me that she'll go ballistic if I come any closer. I'm sure she'll say... 

_"SAKURA! Do you know how long I've been waiting for you! What's the matter with you! Did you already got that Kakashi's sense of tardiness!"_

Hihihi... :sigh: Oh well. If I don't hurry up, she's really gonna ... 

BOOM 

I heard an explosion not far from where she stands. Dark smoke spreading everywhere and rising to the sky. 

_"What's going on!"_

The Anbu's of Konoha heading straight for the said incident. Without thinking, I decided to go there as well and dauntlessly head for the explosion. For those days I was weak, for those days I was always caught hiding on other people's backs, it's time for me to catch up to them. To tell them that I'm not being left out anymore! 

The quickest way to go there ... what? how? Of course! The roofs! I bent my two knees and leaped high on top of a 2nd story house. 

Much to my surprise, someone else was standing there as well... 

:Silence: 

My eyes widened with shock. My body froze by the moment I stare into those eyes. Should I run away? Should I fight him? What should I say...? It's been a while. I believed that I would once see you again. But not like this. 

Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

_That's it! Okay, now that was quick ne? The flow of story is very fast though. I'm sorry! vv I'm just new to writing these stuff. So, what do you think? Is writing in Sakura's point of view okay? Or adding some stuff would improve it? Please review. PLEASE! _


End file.
